parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:UbiSoftFan94
Hey Dude when are u going back on Youtube Hey Dude U Just Kick Out Why Please Dont Do This go back to youtube please Rules You may not block me. Cast I'm back on YouTube already. Dude I Didnt Say U Kick Out Why Didi U Kick Out I Didnt Mean To Kick Out Of Youtube Now Go Back On Youtube Please Please Come Back On Youtube Please Please Come Back To Youtube Please Dude When Will U Come Back My account's been closed! My account's been closed! But When Will U Return with the new Parodies eventually Thomas/The Land Before Time Parodies How do I reopen my account? How do I reopen my YouTube account? Hmmm? Then Maybe Your Account Might Be UbiSoftFan94 and Then U Might Return Ok. Look Were Friends I've Tried To Help U Ur Always Be My Friend and Ur Parodies Cerberus and Smudger Maybe Your Favortie Characters and Me Diesel 10 ad Cerberus are my Favorite Characters ok best buds? When Will u come back to youtube Dear Andrew Smith: I Just Wanted U To Come Back and U'll Be The Best Producer Ever I Like Ur Parodies And I really miss u and im sorry about that so will u please go back to YouTube Dude Where Are U Ok, I'll go back on YouTube in no time, and I shall not bother the other videos on YouTube. I don't want to get into trouble. I promise. Ok Thanks um what time today are u on youtube yet No, not yet, but I can't and I don't know how to do it and I would love if you can help me back on YouTube. I'm lost. Well maybe buy some movies and u'll make them on youtube that way u be back to business I'll try. Ok buy and promise I will. ;) Dude what happen to the videos that u made u kick out again the third time please go back and remake them even Thomas The Land Before Time Parody Clips and Just So U know In Dumbo/TUGS Catty is Suppose to be Lillie Lightship and Mrs Jumbo is Sally Seaplane please do me a favor im beeing honest please go back to youtube I'm sorry. Because after I'm blocked from the YouTube, I did add the wrong characters on Dumbo/TUGS. I will try. And another thing, when I was on YouTube and added Thomas/The Land Before Time intro, I made a mistake using the Cabboose in the 2011 film The Little Engine That Could and I typed "Toad as Spike". Eventually, Toad is in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. I have to use the Season 4 Thomas episode, Toad Stands By where Toad appears, I will try my best to use Toad in my video with my title "Toad as Spike". My apologies. And I have to use the clip of Cerberus and type "Cerberus as The Red Claw", then I can use the clip of the Season 14 Thomas Episode, Victor Says Yes where 'Arry and Bert appeared and type the title, "'Arry and Bert as Screech and Thud" and then I can use the clip of Diesel 10 with the title says "Diesel 10 as Sharptooth". I'm so sorry. And, yes, no problem. I'll try again. I promise. its ok dont ever happen again ok Okay. So Wheres U In Youtube and your videos your no longer Andrew Smith your something RayUbiSoftEngineFan@Gmail.Com. dude when are u coming back on youtube You know what, I have to name my video, RayUbiSoftEngineFan@Gmail.Com. on the YouTube. I have my own videos. And, by the way, I'll remake the Thomas/The Land Before Time intro with using the Thomas episode Toad Stands By from the 4th season where Toad appeared and I can type the title "Toad as Spike" and then, I'll do the clip scene of Cerberes from the 2011 film, The Little Engine That Could with the title, "Cereberes as The Red Claw" and use the clip scene of the episode, Victor Says Yes in the 14th season where 'Arry and Bert appeared and with the title, "'Arry and Bert as Screech and Thud", and then, I can use the clip of the Thomas movie, Thomas and the Magic Railroad where Diesel 10 appeared and use the title "Diesel 10 as Sharptooth". I would like if you can help me return back to the YouTube and I can name my video "RayUbiSoftFan@Gmail.Com." Gee Sorry I Was just Wondering and ill help u buy keeping a secret that way i like your videos ok Ok. I agree with you. I'll keep a secret. And thank you for liking my videos. yr welcome when are you returning Hmmmm.... How about tomorrow, you can help me return back to the YouTube and I can name my video "RayUbiSoftFan@Gmail.Com"? I would like if you can help me, because I'm little lost. Deal Thank you. today Are you sure? Yes u said tomarrow and now today Okay. I would like if you can help me return to the YouTube and name my video RayUbiSoftFan@Gmail.Com right now, please. :) Ok Make Them And Block The mean Producers That Hate U Except Me I'll try, because the mean producers do hate me, but not you, because you are very kind and friendly to me. sure thing bro So I guess ur doing it tomarrow but no tricks Good night I'll see you in the morning, but make sure you can help me in the morning. What should I help u with Don't worry about me. It's okay, I would like if you can help me, because I can't do it bymyself. I'm little lost, sadly. Gee Sorry About That Look Just Go Back In Youtube Like Around 3:00 ok dude im been waiting and ur still not back in youtube since you promise yesturday and toady what is going on tell me the reason why ur not coming back I would like if you can help me, because I can't do it by myself. I'm lost. Can you please help me and click on this? ok now what i click it the new tap Ok, here we go. Now What hello now what Log me in. I need your help after I click on the RayUbiSoftFan@Gmail.Com. Get ready. How I Gonna Log U In Give Me The Directions Please So Ill Will Know Ok. You can do it! :) im sorry i just dont know how Of coure you can, eventully, I can't do it by myself. I'm lost. Never mind, I'll have to do it myself. I'll click on the . i got it why dont u ask someone else that nicer not the mean ones i know i try so hard but i couldnt so find someone else to help u but ur still my best friends :) ok BeCareful I'll be careful. Thank you for warning. I promise. So will u make it today U'll try today I'll do it right now. Ok buddy Here I go. so are u on youtube now or not yet Your on youtube or not yet Not yet. And I would like if you can help me and Sign me in. what should i help u with and sign it i've tried everything and its to hard I know. But, I'll do it. ok and will u go in yotube tonight Don't worry. I'll sign in tonight. ok Now Ur On youtube Or Almost Almost ok what time Around 8:40 its time I'll try my best. To Go To On YouTube Let's click on and let's sign in. good luck I will. So Will U Show up in youtube tomarrow morning or now I would like if you can help me return to the YouTube tomorrow in the morning. If we see this page dosen't exsist, we will sign in and then I will be in YouTube and then it will be exsist again. where would i sign in u in youtube could u give me direction Hmmm... how about you ask someone else to help you to sign me in? who the mean ones where evil which who should i ask the nice producers Umm, never mind. I have to do it right now instead. Are u sure I'm sure I Hope your videos will go back to youtube tomarrow Yes they will. I hope so too. well see ya bye :) and good night Good night! :) Good morning so your on youtube now or almost Not yet. ok what time will your videos show up in youtube What time are your videos show up on youtube what time will u show up on youtube along with your videos I have lots of my videos, yes. Don't worry, I'll go back on YouTube. Ok tomarrow So are u back in youtube now or later Perhaps later so are u back on youtube now Dude where are u hey buddy where are you im been waiting for a long time Dude where are u are u going to put movie on youtube yet Dude where are u im been waiting i dont whats taking u so long I know I hate Streaking Steam Studios suspending me! It's that evil Streaking Steam Studios user, who suspended me from YouTube. He says he hates me, and plans to get rid of me and TrainBoy43. Streaking steam studios was behind all this I can't believe it I'll have a talk with him and where were u all this time please put the videos on youtube please Okay, I will, but don't tell anybody else about SonicandKnuxFan, a fan of Thomas, TUGS, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Horrid Henry, and Sonic the Hedgehog. u know i always dont tell anyone So are you back on youtube now or later because im been waiting since u werent here not yet what time will u and your videos show up on youtube Dude where are u now every time I've tried to talk to u u won't answer me back UbiSoftFan94, you have to go and yell at Streaking Steam Studios for getting rid of you, so go and get angry with him and then you can shut him up for killed you. Cast I think I need to learn the rules about copyright claims, please. ok but please do me one favor please answer me when im talikg to you So will u please make ur videos in youtube Okay, I will. So are u now on youtube now or not yet again becuase im so bored So I guess tomarrow than please answer me im sick and tired of being waiting So are u now youtube or not really please answer me I guess not look I'm been waiting and u didn't answer me back where are u all this time I'm been waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting pleas put them on youtube please Dude Where Are You Im Been Waiting To U Return and U Dont What is Wrog With U Why Havent U Show Up To Talked To Me Every Time i ask u to put your videos on youtube and u dont and every time i tried to talked to u u dont answer me back Dude I Cant Take It Anymore Where Are U Why havent U PUT VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE PLEASE ANSWER ME Andrew smith please come back to youtube I miss u and I was worry sick about u and please bring ur videos and put them on youtube please come back from ur best friend Wiki Idea Hey, Andrew smith, I think I have an idea. Before you can go back to the YouTube and bring your videos, please go to your new wiki page and name it RayUbiSoftFan Wiki, dude. Please, Andrew smith. I need you. Please come back on youtube dude where are u are u coming back in youtube anytime soon Dear Andrew Smith: I've been waiting for u to come back but the problem is that u terminated by model mad production that brat, but i teach him a lesson by calling him some stupid words so please be back on youtube and but videos on them please from ur friend samuel97godzilla. You're Back It's great to have you back on you YouTube! :)